


Clean.

by hyolens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Degradation, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyolens/pseuds/hyolens
Summary: You're being a brat and Sakusa is not having it.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Clean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here on AO3, I hope you enjoy! Also, follow me on Tumblr @hqbbg for more!

A soft hiss slips past Sakusa’s lips as he tightens his grip around the base of his cock. He slides his hand up his girth and uses his thumb to collect some of the beading precum to smear around the bulbous head, biting his lip to not make too much noise.

  
He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, practically disgusted with himself because of the situation he’s placed himself in, but he couldn’t resist.

  
You’d asked him to accompany you to visit your parents for one week, which meant it was the first time he would meet them in person. Sure, he’s spoken with them whenever you’d call them, but he wanted to do his best to leave a good impression on them for their first time seeing him in person. It was their idea to let the two of you stay at their home to avoid spending money on finding a hotel and whatnot—not that Sakusa would’ve even considered staying in such a filthy and public place—but that meant that the two of you would be spending practically every hour of the day with your parents during the week-long trip. This also meant that the only true alone time was at night before bed, although your parents’ bedroom was right down the hall, so it wasn’t the amount of privacy that Sakusa would have liked.

  
It was your last evening with them, so your parents had offered to take the two of you out to a fancy dinner, having made reservations and everything. You were both told to dress appropriately for the upscale restaurant, which was something you must’ve known about beforehand because you had packed a clean, white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks for him and a fiery red dress for yourself that he didn’t recognize.

  
Sakusa was by no means addicted to sex, but the moment he had seen you slip into the dress, he had wanted to rip it right off. The way it hugged every dip and curve of your body just made you look absolutely ravishing and the heels you’d paired with it were icing on the cake. Had it not been for your parents calling the two of you to hurry to avoid missing your reservation, he might’ve just taken you then and there.

  
The dress proved to be an issue throughout the rest of the night, starting with the way you’d swayed your hips with every step you’d taken in it. Sakusa found himself having a harder time maintaining his composure as the night progressed, especially when your hand kept brushing his thigh under the table which made it hard for him to focus on whatever story your parents were telling, travelling higher and higher with every couple of laughs shared at the table. He even had to subtly grab your wrist to keep your fingers from grazing dangerously close to his twitching cock.

  
It was moments like these that he had wished he could wear his face mask; he would be able to cover his face and not look as suspicious as he did now.

  
He had watched you from his peripherals, the way you were licking your spoon clean of the dessert your family had ordered for the table and the only thing he could think about was wanting your lips around his growing erection. He might’ve imagined it, but he also could’ve sworn that he saw your eyes flicker to him and your lips quirk into a smirk.

  
You knew exactly what you were doing and were clearly enjoying yourself too much.

  
He had to excuse himself from the dinner table before the check arrived and practically ran from the table, internally appreciating the fact that the restaurant had a single-use bathroom. He was quick to lock the door and undo his belt and pants, freeing his throbbing cock from its restraints and stood over the toilet.

  
He’s repulsed by the idea of touching any surface in this bathroom, no matter how nice it seems, but he knows that if he doesn’t take care of this issue now, it’ll only pose a problem later.

  
Sakusa’s pace is unforgiving as he spits into his own hand to help it move more smoothly up and down his cock. He closes his eyes and thinks of you, what it would be like if you were to be in this bathroom with him.

  
He thinks about the way you had slowly dragged your tongue along the dip of your spoon and bites his lip, wanting you to do the same to him from the base of his cock to the tip. You’d probably do it to tease him before dragging your tongue along his slit, coating him in your drool. You always like to kiss the red tip before wrapping your lips around it, swirling your tongue around as you pull your head back and release him with a _‘pop!’_

  
He can practically see behind his closed lids the look you’d have on your face, grinning mischievously up at him as you wrap your nimble fingers around him and giving him a few generous pumps before leaning forward again to try and swallow him whole. Your fingers would grip and massage his balls, always earning the same reaction of him wanting to grip your hair and push you further down, relishing in your whines and moans whenever you’d feel him at the back of your throat.

  
Sakusa’s eyes flutter open and he’s breathing heavily as he watches his own hand squeeze and tug his cock—your cock.

  
He can feel his orgasm nearing and he continues to hiss and moan your name under his breath. Just as he feels that he can see the light at the end of the tunnel, there’s a knock on the door.

  
“Hey, Omi? Are you in there?”

  
He can’t stop, he needs to finish, he _needs to finish—_

  
“You’ve been in there for a while. Is everything okay? My parents wanted me to check up on you.”

  
Sakusa slows himself down, bitterly reminded that he has people waiting on him.

  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” he says, feeling frustrated that the moment is lost. He had been so close yet so far.

  
“Are you okay?” you ask once he steps out of the bathroom. His cheeks are flushed, and he looks upset.

  
He glances around the area for a moment before looking at you and grabbing your hand, guiding it to the pressing matter that is straining against his pants. He can see your eyes widen with realization and feels his lips twitch at the fact that you have the audacity to give him a squeeze through his fabric.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” he hisses as he moves your hand away.

  
“I should be asking you that,” you tease him with a small smirk, indicating that you knew exactly what you’ve been doing all night, much to Sakusa’s frustrated dismay.

  
“Let’s just get back to your parents,” he grumbles. You do your best to conceal your giggle as the two of you walk back towards the dinner table. Sakusa tries to walk at an angle so his erection is hidden from plain sight behind you and the two of you arrive back at the table.

  
“Oh, there you are! Is everything alright?”

  
Sakusa nods, not wanting to be disrespectful, but finds it hard to focus his thoughts on anything but the idea of taking you tonight.

  
“Kiyoomi’s not feeling very well,” you say.

  
“Oh, it was probably something in that appetizer. I haven’t been feeling very good myself since we ate that.”

  
“Let’s hurry home then.”

  
Music to Sakusa’s ears.

  
Ever the gentleman, he holds the door open for you and you give him a sickeningly sweet and innocent smile as you slide into the backseat. He follows you in shortly and is relieved that it’s dark in the small compact space as the car begins to move.

  
He tries to ignore you as you slide yourself snug next to him, pressing yourself against him with every turn the car makes. You have your eyes fixed on the road ahead, but your hand finds its way onto Sakusa’s thigh once again. You feel his muscles tense under your fingers, and you try to resist the small smile tugging at the corner of your lips. He looks as if he’s holding his breath and has one hand gripping the armrest on the door while the other holds your wrist. You glance at him innocently and the look in his eyes is dangerous.

  
Your attention is averted when your parents ask a question and you casually reply, retracting your hand back to yourself. Sakusa visibly relaxes for a few moments and you try not to laugh.

  
As your parents continue to converse with the both of you, you take advantage of this time and slide your hand between his legs as he answers a question about his occupation, giving his still very erect cock a squeeze. His voice cracks and he quickly tries to recover by coughing and clearing his throat, both your parents stifling giggles as you yourself try not to burst out laughing.

  
His fingers are wrapped around your wrist again as he jerks it away. He leans in towards you and you do your best not to shiver upon feeling his hot breath fan against your neck.

  
“Just wait until we get home,” he all but growls lowly in your ear. You can practically feel the heat radiating off his body before he pulls back and sits up in his seat, keeping his grip firm around your wrist for the rest of the car ride home.

  
When the car finally arrives in front of the house, Sakusa does his best to remain polite yet feels his patience running thin when you take your time chatting with your parents about something that he had been too distracted to pay attention to earlier. He shifts uncomfortably as everyone gets out of the car and moves to the front door at an achingly slow pace, feeling anxious to hurry and get inside.

  
Unfortunately, the torture for him doesn’t end there, as you choose to stay in the living room and chat for a little longer about something he knows can be held another time. You do a good job of positioning yourself in front of him, so your parents are still blissfully unaware of the bulge in his pants and keep their focus on you until you finally bid your parents goodnight.

  
The walk to your shared bedroom is short, but you take your time, knowing that Sakusa is probably ready to snap at any moment. He proceeds to prove you right as you step into your bedroom and he’s quick to follow you in. Before you can even say or do anything, you feel him grip your wrist and pull you back, turning around to push you against the door, causing it to slam shut. Your eyes widen on instinct and you feel his calloused fingers wrap around your neck as he leans in close.

  
“You think you’re so cute acting like that in front of your parents, huh?”

  
You resist the whimper bubbling in your throat as you look up at him, his eyes dark as he stares you down.

  
“If you want to be a slut, then get on your knees and act like one,” he growls and releases your throat. You do little to protest, sliding down the door and getting on your knees as you were told. A familiar heat begins to burn between your legs.

  
Little time is wasted in unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his slacks as you use nimble fingers to quickly free him of his cloth prison. You feel your mouth water at the strained outline of his bulging cock through the darkness of his boxers and yank the fabric down to let it all pool at his feet. The hardened length practically springs to life and you waste no time in gripping it and giving it a few pumps before wrapping your lips around it.

  
Sakusa throws his head back at the warmth of your mouth and bites his lip, knowing that if he’s too loud, your parents might hear. He hangs his head back forward and watches as you gingerly suck on him, cheeks hollowing out as you use your hand to grip and squeeze what doesn’t fit in your mouth. He rakes his fingers through your hair, gripping a handful in the back to roughly push you deeper. You try not to gag and choke at the sudden pressure, feeling tears sting your eyes as he holds you there for a few seconds. When his grip loosens, you pull your head back and gasp for air, feeling a thin string of saliva connect your lips to his cock. Your eyes flicker up and you instantly feel another surge of warmth between your legs at the sight of Sakusa’s half-lidded eyes, parted lips, and pink cheeks.

  
Your fingers make their way to his balls and massage them, and you drag your tongue along the underside of his cock from the base to the tip. The wet muscle drags along the ridges, tracing a particularly thick vein.

  
“Fuck,” he hisses under his breath. “This is what you wanted all along, huh, you little slut?”

  
You continue to bob your head, humming in response as he grunts at the vibrations. You can feel that he’s close as he rocks his hips to match your pace, gripping a fistful of your hair again to force more of himself down your throat.

  
“I’m getting close,” he grits through his teeth as his pace quickens. Tears are once again prickling your eyes, threatening to spill over as he roughly fucks into your mouth. “You’re gonna swallow my cum like the good little cock slut you are, got it?”

  
You can barely even whimper in response before he holds your head still and you can feel his essence shoot down your throat. You swallow everything you can, swirling your tongue around his length to lick any remnants away until he practically jerks your head away from him. Your lips release him with a ‘pop!’ sound and he hisses at how sensitive he is. You wipe some of the excess that’s dribbled down your chin and look up at him, trying to keep your coughing at a minimum.

  
“Get on the bed.”

  
He stands back a little to give you enough room to stand and you quickly shuffle your feet towards the bed, trying to recover while ignoring the subtle soreness developing in your throat. You sit down on the edge and watch him as he begins to unbutton his shirt, your eyes slowly trailing down his broad chest to his cock that’s still standing tall and proud.

  
He must’ve been _really_ pent up.

  
You sit in eager anticipation of what he’ll do next, unable to tear your eyes away from his as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. He tosses it aside and leans down so he’s at eye level with you.

  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight,” he says, “but your parents might hear us, so you have to be quiet, okay?”

  
You nod.

  
“Good,” he says, straightening himself. You can’t help but feel slightly disappointed, having hoped that he would at least kiss you. “Turn around on all fours.”

  
His voice is husky, and you simply do as you’re told, climbing slightly higher up on the bed in the position he wants you in. You feel the bed dip with his added weight and turn your head slightly to see what he’s doing. He admires your backside for a moment before lifting your dress up and hooking his fingers onto the hem of your panties. He roughly pulls them down and nearly rips them in the process, but before you can even say anything in protest, a large palm lands firmly against your exposed flesh. You yelp in surprise and he looks at you with a quirked brow.

  
“I said to be quiet, didn’t I?”

  
“Sorry,” you bite your lip as he tugs your panties down your legs. You lift one leg at a time until he’s able to fully remove them, expecting him to simply toss them aside. To your surprise, he reaches forward and shoves your panties into your mouth.

  
“That’s better,” he grunts with a smirk on his lips. You probably shouldn’t feel as aroused as you are at this commanding side of Sakusa.

  
You feel a thick finger swipe upwards against your slick folds and you whimper as he examines his glistening fingertip. You want to say something, but feel two digits abruptly insert themselves in and you’re suddenly glad you have something to muffle the moan that’s ripped from you.

  
His pace is quick and rough, and you bite down harder on the fabric in your mouth as your back arches, your head hanging low. You use one hand to rub at your clit, only finding momentary relief until Sakusa ministers another slap against your ass.

  
“Did I say you could touch yourself, you fucking whore?”

  
You shake your head and remove your hand, bringing it back to its original position. You grip the sheets in your fists as you feel his fingers curl and reach a particularly deep spot within you, making it very hard for you to keep quiet. You lean forward onto your elbows and bury your face into the sheets, feeling that you will be too loud otherwise.

  
Just as you feel your first orgasm approaching, Sakusa removes his fingers and you’re left clenching around nothing. You lift and turn your head to look behind you in frustration, though you’re not left frustrated for long.

  
Sakusa positions the fat tip of his cock in front of your hole and slides in without warning, warranting an immediate and loud moan from you. Your underwear falls from your mouth and your eyes practically roll to the back of your head as you’re filled to the brim with him. You can feel a rough hand grip your hip while the other finds its way around your throat. He pulls you up so your back is pressed against his chest and you want to turn your head to kiss him, but he quickly attaches his lips to your neck, sucking and nibbling against your sweet spot. You’re quick to tilt your head to give him easier access, one hand reaching behind you to grab Sakusa’s hair, weaving your fingers through his thick curls, while the other grips at his arm as it moves between your legs and finally touches the sensitive bundle of nerves. He rubs rough circles as his hips continue to snap against yours and you’re racing to the finish line that is your orgasm.

  
He begins to whisper dirty things into your ear, calling you his good little cumslut and you clamp your hand over your mouth to quiet your moans, though you’re sure it’s ineffective. The sound of skin slapping against skin combined with the overwhelming pleasure muddles your senses and the only thing you can think of is how good Sakusa feels inside of you. After a few more rough thrusts, you feel your walls clamp down as your orgasm washes over you.  
Sakusa slows down, finding it increasingly harder to maintain his rhythm as your velvet walls tighten around him and he knows he won’t last much longer. He decides to pull out, however, letting you go, and sitting back. Your muscles are shaky as you look at him, confused and fucked out.

  
“I didn’t cum yet,” he says simply, tilting his head slightly as he leans back against his palms on the bed. You bite your lip, understanding his implications and crawl over to him on your wobbly arms and legs. You throw your leg over him so you’re straddling him, placing one hand on his shoulder to steady yourself while the other grips his throbbing cock to position at your dripping entrance.

  
You slowly lower yourself down, whimpering at the sensitivity until he’s fully sheathed within you. You place both of your hands on his shoulders and bury your face into his neck as you slowly rock your hips, rotating them every so often. Sakusa lifts his hands to finally unzip your wrinkled dress and you tiredly lift your arms so he can lift the fabric over your head, leaving you completely bare before him. As you continue to rotate your hips lazily, he palms your breasts and looks up at you. You finally take this chance to press your lips against his, having wanted to do this all night and wrap your arms around his neck as you feel his tongue push past your lips. You entangle your fingers through his hair again and moan against his lips as he pinches your pebbling nipples, eventually sliding his hands down the dip and curve of your waist to your hips. He helps guide you as you move up and down, his hips meeting you halfway.

  
He’s not as rough as he’s been, knowing how overstimulated you already are, though his hips begin to move faster. It eventually gets to a point where you have no choice but to bury your face into his neck to stifle your moans as he holds your hips still and simply thrusts upwards against them. You feel another orgasm quickly approaching and know that this time, Sakusa is right there with you.

  
“Fuck, baby,” he hisses. “I’m gonna cum.”

  
“We can’t get my parents’ sheets dirty,” you pant as you lift your head slightly.

  
“Guess I’ll just have to cum inside you,” he grunts as he begins to pick up the pace. You bite your lip as another wave of pleasure begins to crash over you, consuming you completely. Not too long after, you feel Sakusa begin to shoot ropes cum inside of you, painting your insides white. He finds your lips quickly and kisses you to let you swallow his moans, slowing his movements to an eventual stop.

  
The two of you sit there, panting heavily in your post-sex glow. You slowly lift yourself off, wincing at the oversensitivity while Sakusa carefully moves to the edge of the bed.

  
“Where are you going?” You ask as you watch him stand.

  
“We’re all sweaty, so we have to shower now,” he replies, beginning his trek towards the bathroom. He turns when he realizes you’re still awkwardly positioned on the bed to not let any of his cum spill out of you and onto the sheets. “Well, are you coming?”

  
“I can’t feel my legs,” you frown slightly.

  
“If you were good, I wouldn’t have had to be so rough. You can make it up to me in the shower.”

  
“Don’t tempt me.”


End file.
